A new life
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Yuuna and Nanami is a newlywed couple and have moved into a residential area where they met lot of other Yuri couples. Most of my OTPs appear in this crossover!


" **Yuuna and Nanami is a newlywed couple and have moved into a residential area where they met lot of other Yuri couples. Most of my OTPs appear in this crossover!"**

 **Genre: Family/Romance/Humor/Friendship**

 **Pairings:**

 **Yuuna M. x Nanami O. (Sono Hana)**

 **Akari A. x Rise M. (Yuru Yuri)**

 **Honoka K. x Maki N. (Love Live SIP)**

 **Honoka M. x Karen K. (Kin Moza)**

 **Kinana H. x Sumi M. (Fu~Fu)**

 **Shinka N. x Sanae D. (Chuu2)**

 **Isuke I. x Haruki S. (Akuma no Riddle)**

 **Nagisa A. x Tamao S. (Strawberry Panic)**

 **Yumi F. x Sachiko O. (Mari Mite)**

 **Y. Inugami x S. Sarutobi (Inugami to Nekoyama)**

 **Kana N. x Mika K. (Kanamemo)**

 **Nanako U. x Yukari K. (Locodol)**

 **Kobato H. x Maria (HaGaNaI)**

 **Haruka T. x Mitsuki S. (Sakura Trick)**

 **Futaba O. x Hikari K. (Amanchu)**

 **Yui H. x Azusa (K-ON)**

 **Aoba S. x Hifumi (New Game)**

 **Chika T. x Dia K. (Love Live Sunshine)**

 **Amu H. x Rima (Shugo Chara)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any anime/manga/game/show or any character mentioned here! They all belong to their original creators and such. Please praise and support Yurin Yurin, Sunshine, Deen, Kyoto Animation, Comic Yuri Hime, Comic Yuri Hime S, Yuri Hime, Silver Link and such.**

 **A-anyway, feel free to sit down, relax and enjoy the little ride!**

[-x-x-x-]

It was a spring day and a newlywed couple was busy unpacking their stuffs. They just moved on a new residential area the night before and were too tired to unpack right away. At the first sunlight though, the two women started tidying everything they could and take care of few paperwork.

While the woman whose loosened pink-hair was down to her hip and was wearing an apron over an orange dress was busy preparing breakfast, the taller blonde was just sitting near the kotatsu, a pile of paper in front of her. Said blonde stretched her hands and yawned. "I'm finally done! How is it in your counter, Nanami?"

The pinkette whose name was Nanami just nodded before walking beside her wife. "Everything is done as well, Yuuna!"

After making sure to move the papers at the side, the couple started eating something first since the morning. Well, it was already 10 in the morning because unpacking took longer than expected, but fortunately, the doctor Matsubara had a week off. As for her wife, the formerly Oda, now Ms Matsubara was the housewife and her duty was to take care of the house.

Yuuna made a delighted face as she took a bite of the pie that her wife has prepared. "Mmmm… It's so delicious! Not only that; but everything you prepare delicious!"

The shorter of the two just smiled as she started spoon-feeding her wife while letting go of some giggles each time the blonde would make a face. They continued to relax for a while until all the snacks were eaten. By that time, one hour has already passed.

"So, what to do now?" Nanami started as she was done taking care of the dishes and seeing her wife was also done with her part.

Yuuna placed a finger on her chin and started to think. "How about we pay a little visit at the surrounding? I mean, it's Sunday and I am sure paying them a visit might improve our social skills."

The shorter woman just nodded. After that, the two walked upstairs into their room and changed into more casual clothes. While Nanami decided to wear a white frilly shirt along a black skirt, her wife opted for a sky blue summer dress. They walked downstairs after adjusting their attires, fixated their hairs and put their outdoor shoes on.

As the two walked out of the house, the first thing they saw was many houses at the other side of the road while others were at the left; their house was the last one on the right before the national route. The sun was high in the sky and there was no sign of any cloud. The area was calm and silent as not even a single car passed by… After all, that area was one of the most calm and reserved place in the region.

So, after Yuuna locked the door behind, the two decided to walk to the nearest house. It was a classic one-floor French 'villa basse'. It didn't have any fence surrounding it. Well, every house of the area didn't have fence in the first place.

The first house had many glass windows and door at the front, a chimney at the top of its roof and near the mailbox were listed the resident of such munificent mansion. Yuuna was the one who decided to press the bell and not long after, they heard footsteps from behind and soon enough, the door was slid open from the inside, revealing a tall raven-haired woman wearing a dark suit beside a shorter brunette whose hair was attached in a pair of tail and was clad in a white shirt and pink skirt.

"Good morning!" Nanami greeted.

"We are the Matsubara!" The doctor continued. "We just moved yesterday! This is my wife Nanami and you can call me Yuuna!"

"We are pleased to meet the two of you!" The raven-haired woman smiled back. "You can call me Sachiko and this is my wife Yumi."

"Welcome to our little residential area!" Yumi offered a hand that Nanami was more than eager to accept and shook it.

"How about we get inside so we could talk more freely?" Sachiko suggested and the three other women just nodded.

[-x-x-x-]

"Thank you for today!" Yuuna and Nanami bowed at the two Ogasawara. They were outside after spending about half an hour talking about their lives.

Apparently, the raven-haired woman was a well-known lawyer while her wife was taking care of the house. They were happily married for two years and are planning to adopt a daughter soon.

After waving at the happy couple, the Matsubara decided to move to the next house. It was a two-floor occidental-styled house, pained in green and had few glass windows at the front in addition to a huge wooden door; the sign saying 'Inukai'.

This time, Nanami was the one who rang the bell and not long after, the door was pushed open by a taller pink-haired woman whose attire was a very revealing crop top and short short. "Yah! What is it? Please do not bother Isuke-sama if it's not something important."

Already, the twin tailed woman fell nervous just by standing in front of that woman whose name was apparently Inukai Isuke. "U-uno… W-we just moved in yesterday and are having a little walk around… so…"

Fortunately, another red-head appeared from behind the intimidating woman. She had long messy red hair and had a poky in her mouth. "Hey! So, you're the new neighbor. Sorry about my wife's antic! She always acts like a bitch to strangers."

"Hein? What was that supposed to mean?" Isuke glared at the other red-head. "Are you saying that Isuke-sama is a pain?"

"No! I never said that! I just said that you can be of a trouble at times…" She tried to defend, but the bone-piercing glare was making her gulp hard.

Meanwhile, the two Matsubara were just staring blankly as the 'lovely' couple was having a lovely chat.

"Beside, we were supposed to go on a date today, but because of Miss picky, had to cancel it!"

"Well, sorry if Isuke-sama is too good for you poor people!"

"What'd you say, you blockhead?"

"You oblivious moron!"

"Perverted woman!"

"Enraged chihuawa!"

Being out of insult, the red-head let go of a sigh. "Jeez… We did it again! Look at ourselves; disputing in front of our new neighbor." She finally turned to the new couple. "We are sorry for making you witness something like that! I'm Haruki by the way!"

"W-well… Nice to meet you, Haruki-san!" Nanami nervously laughed.

"Come on, you don't have to be so formal!"

"T-than… Haruki-chan…?"

"Yah! Better!" Said red-head gave a pair of thumb-up.

"Also, call Isuke-sama, Isuke-sama!" The tall pinkette commented in a bored tone. "And we are off for a date." She grabbed Haruki, who was still clad in her pajama, by the collar and started dragging her to the garden where a red Lamborghini was parked. She jumped at the driver's seat and threw her wife at the passenger's. Soon enough, they were out of the town.

[-x-x-x-]

"For a couple, that was a couple…" Nanami laughed nervously as Yuuna was just chuckling from the earlier spectacle.

"So right!" The blonde grabbed her wife's hand and the two of them continued to the next house. "They sure are fun to be around. I wonder what kinds of people are awaiting us next."

She soon had the reply of her question as they arrived in front of the next house. Unlike the previous one, the resident of the mansion were in the garden. The dark-blue haired woman clad in a gardening attire plus a straw hat was cutting some grasses while the taller brunette was playing the guitar as to cheer the other up.

"Good morning!" Yuuna started. "We are the Matsubara and we just moved in yesterday!"

The shorter woman whose hair was attached in a pair of tail was the first to react as she placed the big scissor on the ground, removed her gloves and walked toward the new couple. "Nice to meet you! I'm Hirasawa Azusa and the woman over here…" She pointed at the brunette who has just placed the guitar on the chair and was walking in their direction. "…Is my wife, Yui!" her face turned slightly pink while saying that.

Soon enough, Yui jumped at the shorted woman and took her in a bone-crushing hug. "Azunyan… I'm hungry!"

That earned few giggles from the Matsubara and soon enough, Azusa has managed to push her wife gently away. "A-anyway, I think it will be better if we talk inside. We could spend some times knowing each other… Plus… I have to feed her." She pointed at the brown-haired woman with her thumb.

"Jeez… Azunyan, you're so cruel! Treating your wife as if she was a cat…"

"But you always act like one."

Yui just started rubbing the back of her neck. "True enough be said."

Another round of giggle escaped from Yuuna and Nanami.

[-x-x-x-]

"Thank you for today!" The newlywed couple waved at Azusa and Yui who has returned into their earlier activity; cutting the grass and playing guitar.

They had to admit that the young couple was interesting. They were working together by running a music studio since they were former musician from back in high school and college. They were doing pretty well as the shorter one explained and were going to upgrade their studio soon.

"They were so fun to be around!" Nanami said as the two liked arm. They were now on their way toward their next destination.

"Sure! And their choux à la crème was delicious…" The taller blonde smirked. "…But not as delicious as my Nanami!"

The shorter pinkette blushed furiously at that comment, but had no word to counter, and mostly decided to shut her mouth as they came across another couple as they were about to cross the road. The first woman had hips-length brown hair, an hairclip on top of her head, while the shorter one had down-to-ankle blond hair, attached in a pair of tail. The two were rather young-looking and were wearing what looked like school uniform.

"Good day to you:" Yuuna was the one to initiate the contact this time.

"Good morning!" The brunette replied calmly. "You must be the new neighbor, right? I'm Nibutani Shinka." She made a polite bow as the petite girl close to her scoffed.

"Such deadly morning… to meet such deadly agent of the light-" Just as the blonde was about to make a pose, the brunette slammed her head with a fist.

"Please stop scaring the hell out of them, you idiot Chuunibyo!" Shinka yelled as she grabbed the girl, who was apparently her girlfriend by the hair.

"I-itai… That hurt, you fake summer! The great Milnor hammer won't let that pass. You're going to pay the death sentence because of this."

By that time, Shinka has started ignoring the petite girl and has turned to the newlywed and forced her best smile. "Sorry about that! This girl is actually at a difficult stage. Her name is Dekomori Sanae and she is my fiancée."

Sanae bit the taller girl's hand and the two started wrestling like wild boars on the middle of the road. Yuuna and Nanami just laughed nervously. "You two looks really close…" The pinkette commented.

"Well… We knew each other since high school and our relationship was always like this… Until the day where our friends and family started shipping us…" The brunette explained while holding her fiancée on the ground. "And of course, her father had to come and blackmail our family to force us together."

By that time, the newlywed couple was just staring blankly at the two still-wrestling girls. "I… see…"

[-x-x-x-]

"A-anyway, please have a nice day!" Shinka waved as Yuuna and Nanami were walking toward their next destination.

"They sure are really close…" The pink-haired woman laughed nervously as they arrived in front of another house.

It was already two in the afternoon and the house in front of them was a rather large white mansion. The sign indicated that the owner's family name was Nishikino. As the two were about to ring the bell, the door was slammed open as a ginger-haired woman ran out, almost crashing into Nanami if it wasn't for her wife who was quick enough to grab her by the side.

The new woman clad in an apron and an orange dress groaned in pain as she tried to stand up from the earlier falling. She quickly returned into her sense and turned to the newcomers. "Hello there!"

"H-hello…"

"Honoka?" A new unfamiliar voice, which tone was implying she was concerned about something or someone, coming from inside the mansion could be heard. Soon enough, a red-head arrived in front of the door and saw the Matsubara standing near her wife who was standing up. "G-good morning! You must be the Matsubara, right?"

"Yes, we are!" The pink-haired woman bowed at the taller woman. "Matsubara Nanami at your service!"

Just as the blonde was about to introduce herself, she was cut as the red-head made a face as if she just saw an idol in the real life. "So, that means you are Matsubara Yuuna, right?"

"Y-yes…"

"Really?" The tall red-haired woman just smiled. "It's nice to meet you in real! I'm Nishikino Maki and the woman over here is Nishikino Honoka."

"Nishikino…?" Yuuna thought an instant as she tried to assemble the piece of puzzle. Fortunately, it didn't take long before realization hit her. "You mean from the Nishikino Corporation?" Maki just nodded. "I heard our family's business is linked since grandfather's times."

"Yeah! The Nishikino and Matsubara were like close friend and I was looking forward to meet up with the heiress… I never would have imagined that she will be the one coming to us."

"Oh… Is that so…?"

By that time, Honoka just let go of some nervous laugh. "Well… I guess you could go inside for now while I will have a little walk at the supermarket."

"I could accompany you… Maybe…" Nanami proposed.

The reply was a bone-crushing hug from the ginger and a pair of death glares from the two heiresses. "Of course! Us housewives have to help each other a lot."

[-x-x-x-]

The Matsubara spent another hour talking with the Nishikino about life and business matters. Apparently, Maki was taking the reign over their family's corporation. They learned that Honoka asked her in marriage after graduating from college. One thing was sure; the two were all lovey-dovey mode most of the time.

Next up was a traditional Japanese house. They decided to continue their exploration after waving goodbye at the lovely couple and were now in front of the Inugami's residence. A woman with long silky brown hair clad in a Yukata, wearing a pair of glass was the first to greet her. "It's a pleasure to meet you! You are at the Inugami residence. Feel free to call me Sora!"

Not long after, another brunette, but her hair was a lot messier took Sora in a hug from behind. "Inugami Yachiho at your service!"

Next to it was another traditional Japanese house; the Hinamori. The family was composed of a petite blonde and a taller cool-looking pinkette.

"You can call me Rima!" said the blonde before gesturing at the older woman. "And this is my wife Amu!"

Said pinkette bowed at the two. "We highly apologize to not spare that much time with you, but we were about to go out to meet up with Rima's parents. Sorry for that!"

"It's all right! We will have all the time we want another time!" Yuuna replied casually as the two women walked toward their Blue Ferrari and drove away.

They didn't have chance as well in the next house as the residents were out. The first one was a two-floor classical Occidental house where the name Suzukaze Aoba and Suzukaze Hifumi were written on the mailbox. As they walked closer and pressed the bell, the recorder started to play.

" _You are at the Suzukaze residence! We are still out actually, but will be back later at the evening. If you are in a hurry though, feel free to give us a phone call."_

After letting go of another sigh, they arrived at another house. This one was a rather large mansion… and like the last one, was empty. The difference was that the only clue they had was their name as the mailbox suggested; Kohinata Hikari and Futaba.

And their last misfortune was another Japanese-styled house, apparently where Takami Chika and Dia were supposed to be living, but were still out as the note on the door suggested.

Nanami let go of a sigh. "What's wrong with everyone? They are all out for a date or what?"

Hearing that gave the blonde a new idea as she watched her wrist-clock. It was still 3 in the evening. "Talking about which, I've got an idea!"

[-x-x-x-]

As the two women returned back toward their residence and entered their silvery Toyota. Yuuna was the driver while her wife sat on the passenger's seat beside her. Just as they were about to exit the area though, another young couple passing by caught their attention.

The doctor stopped the vehicle at the side and greeted the two women. "Good morning!"

"Good morning!" The shorter red-head smiled while the raven-haired woman just nodded her head. "Are you new in the area?"

"Yes!" Nanami replied. "We just moved in yesterday!"

"Is that so? In that case, I should introduce us!" The woman whose red hair was attached in a pair of bun smiled. "I'm Matsumoto Akari and this is my wife, Matsumoto Rise!"

The ravenette bowed at the two and said something. Unfortunately, her voice was to low for the newlywed to hear.

Understanding the confusion, Akari decided to explain. "Rise is actually really shy and rarely talks. She just said that she is glad to meet the two of you and wish us to become closer friend."

"Is that so?" Yuuna smiled. "Let's be friends in that case!"

[-x-x-x-]

The Matsubara's car stopped at the parking and the two women soon walked inside the open park area. It was a very grassy spot where a river was flowing down there, few trees planted up there. The parking was at the top of a short hill and the gentle wind blowing was making the women's hair dance at its pace.

As they watched the scenery, they saw that the area was rather populated with women and young girls. They decided to grab a basket full of lunch and walked near a big tree. Nanami started spoon-feeding her wife and they started enjoying the rest of the evening, until a soccer ball came crashing on Yuuna.

A petite girl with brown hair rain in their direction and quickly apologized. "I'm really sorry!" She bowed, her short shoulder-length hair falling.

"It's all right!" The petite girl lifted her head to meet with a smiling blonde. "But be more careful next time!" She handed the ball to the small girl.

"By the way," Nanami decided to initiate a little discussion, "May I ask your name?"

The young brunette just nodded and soon a smile appeared on her face. "I'm Himefuji Konata and I'm 8!"

"Is that so?" The older women smiled at the young girl's cuteness.

"So, there you were, Konata-chan!" An unfamiliar gentle voice came from behind the brunette and they turned to see an older brunette which hair was longer. Beside her; stood a ravenette wearing a pair of glass…

"We are sorry if our daughter has bothered you!" The raven-haired woman apologized and bowed.

"It's nothing! Please do not worry about it!"

"By the way," The brunette lifted their daughter and smiled, "We are the Himefuji! You can call me Kinana and my wife over here is named Suu-chan, or Sumi if you prefer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Nanami stood up and offered a hand to shake. "We are the Matsubara! Yuuna and Nanami!"

Sumi gladly accepted the offer and shook the hand. "Nice to meet you two!"

After the happy family walked away, the two women were now left alone once again… at least until a petite girl with blue hair fell from the tree. She fell on the middle of the two, bottom first and started crying.

At this point, neither Yuuna nor Nanami knew what to do to comfort the young bluenette… until another woman with red hair spotted them and walked closer. "So, there you were, Tama-chan. Mama and Mommy were worried, you know?"

By hearing the red-head's voice, the petite girl's cries became sobs and she reached her arms, to get lifted by the older woman. "Mama…"

The red-head bowed at the two just as a blue-haired woman saw them and started walking in their direction. "We are sorry for troubling you!" the red-head started.

"We are the Suzumi by the way!" The taller bluenette continued. "This is my cute wife Nagisa and our cute daughter Tama-chan! You can call me Tamao!"

"Nice to meet you three!" Nanami smiled.

[-x-x-x-]

Two women were seen feeding each other under the shadow of a tree. The taller one had long silky blonde hair while the younger had past shoulder dark-brown hair. They were both wearing white summer dress and were being filmed by another blonde and brunette.

The first couple realized them and stopped their activity. "Jeez… Karen-chan and Honoka-chan, you're still at it?" The shortest brown-haired woman complained.

"But…" The other brunette, whose name was Honoka, and was wearing a tennis uniform started fangirling. "You two are so cute! A blonde-haired beauty and her brunette of wife!"

"True yeah!" The other blonde who was wearing a cloak the same color as England flag over a baggy T-shirt and dark short continued filming. "You two are so cute!" She said in English to emphasis. "Beside, weren't you Local idols back in high school?"

"If I remember well, the name of Kohinata Yukari and Usami Nanako, now Kohinata Nanako were all known by the surrounding towns." Honoka continued while Karen gave a pair of thumb-up.

Meanwhile, Yuuna and Nanami were just watching the pair of couple from afar, giggling. "They sure are lively!" The blonde commented.

At the other end of the river, two high schoolers were arguing. The blonde was making some Chuunibyo pose while the bluenette clad in a sister's outfit was… well, trying to conjure her.

"Take this, you abominable vampire!" The 'nun' jumped at the blonde who was pretending to be a demon, while clad in a gothic Lolita suit.

They continued to wrestle until a taller woman with curly blonde hair had to separate them alongside three other women. The one who followed had dark-red hair, but the thing that stood the most about her was the handkerchief in her hair. Helping them were a short brunette with short hair and another woman with curly pink hair.

"Come on, you two! You'll end up hurting each other!" The brunette tried to resonate.

"What Kana said is true! Come on, Maria, be a good girl and stop hitting your friend with wand." The blonde moved in between the two fighting girls.

"But the demon was the first to attack, Mama." The girl wearing a nun's outfit, whose name was apparently, Maria pointed an accusing finger at the slightly younger girl.

"Come on, come on!" The woman with an handkerchief in her hair walked beside their daughter. "You shouldn't treat your friend like that, Maria-chan! Come on, you should apologize to Kobato-chan!"

"But…" The petite girl let out of a defeated sigh as she saw the pleading look on her Mommy's eyes. The other short blonde started to smirk.

"Come on, Kobato!" The pink-haired woman patted said blonde's shoulder. "You should apologize as well."

"But…"

"I totally agree with Mika!" Kana said as she squeezed Kobato's other shoulder.

After letting go of a pair of sigh, the two younger girls shook hand, averting direct eye contact while the four women let go of sigh of relief.

[-x-x-x-]

"Today was so much fun!" Nanami stretched and let out of a yawn.

The newlywed was now comfortably sitting by their bed's side. They were back from the date two hours ago, had diner and were now ready to sleep. Yuuna was clad in a blue nightgown while her wife was wearing a pink one.

The two women fell on the bed and turned the light off before the blonde reached for the shorter woman and gave her a kiss. "I am so glad everyone is so friendly!"

"Sure! I can't wait to spend more time with them!" Nanami let out of another yawn. "I bet I could go along well with Honoka-chan, Azusa-chan and Yumi-chan though."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Yuuna let go of a sigh as well.

"Well then…" Nanami leaned in for a warm hug and the two soon fell asleep in each other's hand. "I'm so glad we moved into this town!"

[-x-x-x-] _(The end)_

 **A/N:**

 **I did it! I finally did it!**

 **This project of writing a crossover was haunting me for weeks now, and I finally did it. I do not care if it doesn't get popular, but I do not care as I am satisfied right now.**

 **So, anyway, these is actually a one-shot, but if anyone who just happened to be fining this wants to make a continuation; feel free to do so. Just three conditions; one, let me know when it is done; two, please do not turn it into futanarai! And three, have fun reading and writing Yuri fictions.**

 **That's all people! I wish you all a nice week!**

 **By the way, I wrote this in the middle of a storm. There was actually a tropical depression passing by since Monday and I was so bored that I started writing something to relieve myself. Just that…**

 **A-anyway, See you next time!**


End file.
